The invention relates to a positioning rod gearing, and more particularly to a positioning rod gearing adaptable for operating door leaves, window leaves, and similar wall closures.
A positioning rod gearing is known from DE-OS 37 10 056. In positioning rod gearings of this type, the positioning rod must be moved with a 90.degree. or 180.degree. rotation of a pinion by a stroke or distance of travel which is sufficient for carrying out the necessary unlocking and locking procedures for the desired opening types, e.g., of a rotating balance or tilting window. In order to obtain a sufficient travel distance of the positioning rod, e.g., 17 or 34 mm, the drive pinion must exhibit a certain minimum radius, which for its part determines the minimum dimension of the gearing housing in the frame plane transversally to the longitudinal direction of the positioning rod. On the other hand, however, the shape of the frame profile dictates the position of the positioning rod in relation to the bearing rosette or round anchor plate, with an operating handle for the pinion of the gearing, which rosette or round anchor plate can be attached to the frame on the room side. The distance between the swivel pin of the operating handle and the plane of the positioning rod, or of the cuff or lock bar on the side of the rabbet space adjacent the leaf profile, is designated as the pin measure. In a fitting of the indicated type, the use of a connecting slide which is offset in relation to the positioning rod in the direction of the rabbet space and which is actuated by the drive pinion achieves the advantage that the radius and therewith the lever arm of the pinion can be greater than the pin measure, so that a sufficiently large travel distance of the positioning rod is achieved in spite of a swivel pin located close to the plane of the positioning rod.
DE-GM 85 15 071 teaches a similar positioning rod gearing; here, however, the pinion does not engage with a connecting slide but rather with a section of the positioning rod itself which is offset or bent out in the direction of the rabbet space.
In the previously known positioning rod gearings, the fastening of the gearing housing to the frame profile takes place exclusively by means of the customary fastening screws of the bearing rosette or anchor plate for the operating handle, which are screwed in on both sides of the actuating pin and parallel to the latter through appropriate bores of the frame profile into threaded contacts of the gearing housing. A certain amount of play transversally to the screw axis, i.e., in the plane of the frame, is unavoidable in the case of such fastening screws arranged vertically to the plane of the leaf frame, so that there is no especially reliable fastening which can also absorb rather strong forces in the longitudinal direction of the positioning rod or vertically to the folding surface. Also, the bearing rosette can not be removed without the gearing housing losing its hold on the leaf frame profile at the same time.